Artificial hand and forearm assemblies are known in the prior art as found in one or more of the following U.S. Patents:
806,126: Felio PA1 1,004,482: Shackelford et al. PA1 1,285,617: Caron PA1 2,553,827: Mason PA1 2,580,987: Alderson PA1 3,418,661: Allison et al. PA1 3,883,900: Jerard et al.